Hermione? In Slytherin ?
by Chocofia
Summary: "Akan kumasukkan kau di.." "SLYTHERIN!" Apa jadinya jika Hermione menjadi anggota Slytherin? Dan terjebak perasaan aneh dengan Draco Malfoy? Akankah sang Cassanova membalas perasaannya? Atau malah memilih sahabat barunya? Newbie author :) DLDR, Review please ;) COVER NOT MINE
1. Chapter 1 : Back To Hogwarts

Pagi itu,para professor hogwarts sedang berkumpul di aula besar,mereka mengadakan pertemuan itu karena kepala sekolah Hogwarts saat ini,Professor Minerva McGonagall mengundang mereka semua untuk membicarakan tentang program apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk mewujudkan keinginan mendiang Professor Dumbledore,yaitu tentang penyatuan antar asrama.

"Kalian sudah tahu kan apa tujuanku mengundang kalian semua kesini? Nah,ada yang mau memberi masukan?" ucap ProfessorlycGonagall mengawali rapat kali ini

Hening. Semuanya nampak berfikir.

"Bagaimana jika kita melakukan turnamen Quidditch,namun anggota tim nya kita tukar dengan anggota tim dari asrama lain?" usul Madam Hooch, "Itu bagus,tapi kurasa itu malah akan membuat mereka melakukan gol bunuh diri demi memenangkan asrama asli mereka" sahut Professor Flitwick, "Benar juga" Madam Hooch berfikir kembali

"Kau sendiri,Minerva,apa kau punya ide?" tanya Professor Binns

"Well,sebenarnya aku punya ide,ini ide gila sebenarnya,dan mungkin agak mustahil untuk dfamily.

.an ,kufikir bagaimana kalau kita seleksi ulang saja murid-murid kelas 7? Yah,agar mereka bisa merasakan bagaimana jadi anggota asrama lain,yah,sebagai ajang untuk menyegarkan kembali pikiran mereka setelah perang,karena,pasti beda asrama akan memberikan pengalaman yang berbeda untuk mereka" jawab Professor McGonagall.

"Yah,itu agak mustahil sepertinya,tapi kita coba saja dulu,ide yang brillian Minerva!" sahut Professor Slughorn.

"Trims,Horace,nah,jadi,bagaimana? Apakah kalian setuju? Atau ada yang mau mengusulkan ide lain barangkali?" tanya Professor McGonagall

Para professor mengangguk setuju.

Pagi itu stasiun King's Cross terlihat ramai seperti biasa,Hermione berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya,melihat jam tangannya,yang merupakan hadiah natal dari kedua orangtuanya,masih pukul 10.30,berarti masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi sebelum kereta berangkat,Hermione berjalan melewati palang rintangan antara peron 9 dan peron 10,sampai akhirnya kereta Hogwarts Express sudah ada di hadapannya,Hermione tersenyum,sudah lama sekali dia tidak kesini,tetapi,entah mengapa ada perasaan tidak enak yang tiba tiba menjalari hatinya,Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya,mencoba menghilangkan perasaan itu.

"Hey,Mione,kau kenapa?" tiba tiba suara Ron menghentikan gerakannya, "oh,tidak,aku tidak apa apa" jawab Hermione,masih melamun,perasaan tidak enak itu masih bersarang di hatinya.

"Oh,Ron,hai Ron,sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu?" Hermione baru menyadari keberadaan Ron,ia langsung memeluk sahabar merahnya itu dengan erat, "Dimana Harry dan Ginny?" tanya Hermione setelah sebelumnya melepaskan pelukannya, "Oh,kedua Lovebirds itu,mereka disana bersama mummy." Ron menunjuk Harry dan Ginny yang sedang tertawa bersama Mr dan ,ada George juga disana,ia masih terlihat agak murung,karena ia hanya tersenyum kecil saat yang lainnya tertawa, "George masih sedih,ya?" tanya hermione, "Ya,dia belakangan ini masih suka melamun,walau tidak separah dulu sih,tapi,yah,kau tahu? Katanya ikatan batin saudara kembar itu kuat sekali,makannya George masih belum bisa mendapatkan seluruh keceriannya kembali,rumah juga agak sepi tanpa guyonan Fred&George" Hermione hanya mengangguk, "baiklah,ayo kita ke mum!" ujar ron sambil menarik lengan Hermione.

Harry,Ron,Hermione,dan Ginny terus berbincang bincang sambil tertawa satu sama lain sampai mereka tak sadar kalau Hogwarts Express sudah akan berangkat, "Hey,anak anak,cepatlah naik,kalian tidak lihat? Keretanya sudah mulai berjalan!" ujar Molly mengingatkan,benar saja,peluit panjang terdengar dari kereta merah yang sudah mulai berjalan itu,merekapun segera berlari memasuki kereta,saat sudah sampai didalam,mereka tertawa dan melambaikan tangan kepada Weasley family

Merka berjalan mencari kompartemen kosong,sampai akhirnya menemukan satu kompartemen di bagian ujung kereta.


	2. Chapter 2 : New house,New world

Hello! I'm back! Maaf ya choco telat banget updatenya. Tugas tugas numpuk banget soalnya, terus kadang kalau emang lagi free males update,soalnya modem choco ilang dan ini juga update nya pake hp, padahal di laptop udah ada file buat beberapa chapter kedepan,yaudahdeh, ini chapter 2 nya. Enjoy!

Makasih buat yang udah review ;)

Btw Choco itu cewe.

CHAPTER 2 : NEW HOUSE,NEW WORLD

HERMIONE? IN SLYTHERIN?

DISCLAIMER : HARRY POTTER © JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING

WARNING!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, OOC, GAJE,TYPO, ALUR LAMBAT, DAN KEKURANGAN LAINNYA.

Malam itu,semua murid sedang memakan makan malamnya di aula besar.

"Attention!" suara Professor Mc Gonagall memenuhi seluruh aula.

"Aku ingin mengumumkan suatu hal penting kepada kalian,dengan persetujuan dari seluruh staff pengajar hogwarts, dalam rangka menambah tali persaudaraan antar asrama seperti apa yang diinginkan mendiang Professor Dumbledore, semua murid kelas tujuh akan dipindahkan ke asrama lain dengan cara penyeleksian ulang, untuk nama - nama yang dipanggil, silahkan maju kedepan."

Hening.

Ucapan professor Mc Gonagall tadi sukses membuat semua murid kelas tujuh melongo tak percaya, disusul sorakan tidak setuju dari sebagian besar anak.

"Bloody hell! Aku tidak ingin pindah asrama!" ucap Ron

"Well, menurutku pindah asrama bukan merupakan masalah besar." ujar Harry

"Yeah,itu benar, jika memang nanti kita dipindahkan ke asrama lain kita harus tetap mempertahankan persahabatan kita, jangan hanya karena berbeda asrama kita jadi melupakan persahabatan kita." kata Hermione, Ron dan Harry hanya mengangguk.

"Jika kalian pindah, kalian ingin asrama apa?" tanya Hermione

"Aku ingin tetap di Gryffindor tentu saja, tapi kurasa Hufflepuff tidak buruk." jawab harry,

"Apa saja asal tidak Slytherin" jawab Ron singkat, "kau sendiri?" lanjut Ron.

"Aku ingin masuk Ravenclaw,sepertinya asrama mereka menakjubkan,dengan teka-teki yang harus dijawab setiap ingin memasuki asrama." jawab Hermione, Harry dan Ron hanya bergidik membayangkan mereka harus berfikir setiap ingin memasuki asramanya.

Mereka terus menerus mengobrol hingga Professor Mc Gonagall berkata

"Granger,Hermione." Jika di tahun pertamanya Hermione nyaris lari dan dengan bersemangat memakaikan topi ke kepalanya,kali ini ia berjalan dengan ogah - ogahan ke bangku itu, entah kenapa perasaan tidak enak di hatinya terasa lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Hmm," Hermione mendengar suara dalam pikirannya, "Kau perempuan yang berani, tentu saja, kau juga memiliki jiwa Gryffindor, tetapi kau juga pintar, sangat Ravenclaw. Kau juga loyal pada para sahabatmu, seperti Hufflepuff. Tetapi,apa ini? Aku merasakan ada ambisi yang sangat kuat didalam dirimu agar kau bisa terus menjadi yang nomor satu," Ambisi? Oh tidak, jangan sampai aku masuk "jadi, aku akan menempatkanmu di SLYTHERIN!" Teriak si topi tepat setelah Hermione memikirkan asrama itu.

Hening.

Mulut Ron terbuka lebar.

Hermione diam beberapa saat di kursinya, masih tidak percaya ia akan menjadi penghuni asrama yang berisi kumpulan ular - ular licik dan asrama yang paling menyebalkan baginya, lagipula Hermione tidak habis pikir,bagaimana bisa ia yang hanya muggle-born masuk Slytherin yang notabene-nya adalah asrama yang paling mengagung- agungkan darah murni? "Sudahlah Hermione,tenangkan dirimu,inihanya satu tahun terakhirmu, satu tahun terakhir." pikir Hermione berusaha mmenghibur dirinya sendiri. Dehaman dari Professor Mc Gonagall berhasil membuat Hermione tersadar dari lamunanya, ia perlahan bangkit dari kursinya, menoleh ke kedua sahabatnya yang tengah menatapnya dengan mulut masing- masing terbuka lebar, lalu berjalan dengan ekspresi tidak berminat ke meja Sltherin. Tiba tiba saja Daphne Greengrass melambaikan tangannya dan berteriak "Hermione,kemari, duduklah disini bersama kami!" Hermione hanya tersenyum dan menghampiri mereka.

"Hermione, selamat datang di asrama kami, semoga kau betah ya! Oh ya, aku Daphne Greengrass dan ini adikku, Astoria Greengrass," Daphne dan Astoria mengulurkan tangannya,Hermione tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan mereka. "Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman dekat ya Her-" belum sempat Daphne melanjutkan omongannya, namanya dipanggil oleh Professor Mc Gonagall. Daphne segera berdiri dan berjalan kedepan.

"Wah, wah, lihat apa yang kita dapat, seorang Mudblood, di Slytherin, kurasa topi itu harus segera di pensiunkan." ujar Pansy Parkinson sambil melihat Hermione dengan pandangan mengejek, "Huh,kenapa kau hanya diam? Apa kau tak punya nyali untuk berbicara dengan pure-blood? Kemana jiwa singa sok-perkasa mu itu ?" lanjut Pansy sambil terkekeh. Hermione memutar bola matanya, "Bukannya aku tidak punya nyali,hanya saja aku malas meladenimu,dan jika kau lupa, Parkinson, ucapanmj itu bisa menyeretmu ke azkaban." jawab Hermione.

"Cih,sombong sekali kau Mudblood, kau beruntung tidak ada Milicent disini, jika ada, tamatlah riwayatmu!" ujar Pansy kesal, ya, Milicent Bullstrode pindah ke asrama Hufflepuff. "Sudahlah Pans,jangan memancing keributan" kata Draco Malfoy sambil menatap Pansy malas, setelah itu Pansy langsung memeluk lengan draco dan berbicara dengan nada manja "Oh, Drakie-poo, aku hanya kesal pada Mudblood sialan itu." Draco mendengus, sedangkan Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar panggilan Pansy pada Draco yang sangat menjijikkan itu, Pansy menatap Hermione tajam.

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi pada matamu Pansy? Aku khawatir itu akan keluar sedikit lagi." Daphne berujar sambil duduk kembali di samping Hermione. "Aku tetap di Slytherin,Mione, astaga aku bahagia sekali, eh, bolehkan aku memanggilmu Mione?" ujar Daphne sambil berseri seri, "Ya, tentu saja, Daph," jawab hermione sambil tersenyum, yah, setidaknya satu atau dua teman lumayan daripada tidak ada sama sekali,pikir Hermione. Ia membalikkan badannya dan berkata tanpa suara pada Harry dan Ron "Tunggu aku diluar aula." katanya.

Hermione mendengar bahwa Harry dan Ginny tetap di Gryffindor, sementara Ron masuk Hufflepuff. Yah, sepertinya mereka bukan The Trio Gryffindor lagi setelah ini.

"Asrama telah ditentukan,para murid yang berganti asrama mulai malam ini tidur di asrama barunya, barang barang kalian sudah ada di asrama baru kalian, bagi yang tidak mengetahui jalan menuju asramanya, mintalah bimbingan dari murid asrama yang bersangkutan." Professor Mc Gonagall mengakhiri pidatonya.

"Emm,Daphne, Astoria? Maukah kalian menunggu disini sebentar? Aku ingin menemui Harry dan Ron dulu."

"Ya,baiklah, kami akan menunggumu." jawab Daphne, "Trims" kata Hermione lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua keluar aula besar. Hermione menunggu sebentar disana sampai Harry dan Ginny menghampirinya.

"Wow, Mione, kau masuk slytherin, aku tak menyangka" ujar Harry.

"Ya, akujuga tak menyangka, beruntungnya dirimu, Mione, murid-murid Slytherin kan banyak yang tampan." Ginny menambahkan,Harry langsung menatap ginny tajam. Ginny yang menyadari tatapan Harry langsung meralat ucapannya, "Ehehe, tetapi tentu saja kau lebih tampan " kata Ginny lalu mengecup pipi Harry singkat. "Oh, come on guys, jangan bermesraan di depanku." Hermione mengernyit, akhirnya Ron pun bergabung dengan mereka.

"Slytherin, mione, Slytherin? Dari ketiga asrama yang tersisa,kenapa harus Slytherin?" ujar Ron tiba tiba.

"Akujuga tidak mengerti,aku berharap tetap di Griffindor atau setidaknya Ravenclaw, tapi entah kenapa malah jadi Slytherin." Hermione menunduk lesu, "Ya itu kan bukan kemauan Hermione Ron, biarkan saja, yang penting kau masih sahabat kami,Mione, atau jika kau mau, setiap makan di aula besar, duduklah di meja Gryffindor bersama kami." ujar Harry, ia menguap "Aku sudah mengantuk Mione,kalian kembali saja ke asrama kalian" kata Harry sambil menggandeng tangan Ginny dan pergi meninggalkan Ron dan Hermione. "Yasudah, aku juga akan kembali ke asramaku, dah Mione!" Ron pergi menghampiri salah satu anak Hufflepuff, mereka terlihat sudah sangat akrab karena mereka saling melempar lelucon dan tertawa satu sama lain, Hermione menghela nafas,lalu masuk kembali ke aula besar. Aula sudah sepi,hanya tinggal beberapa orang di meja Hufflepuff, di meja Slytherin sendiri tinggal ada Daphne,Astoria,Pansy yang sedang memeluk lengan Draco, dan Theodore Nott. Saat Hermione datang,Pansy langsung menatapnya tajam dan mengeratkan pegangannya ke tangan Draco seakan ia takut Hermione akan merebut Draco darinya, Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah Pansy.

"Sudah selesai,Mione?" ia mengangguk, "Yasudah,ayo kita ke asrama!" Daphne menarik tangan Hermione dan Astoria, merekapun meninggalkan Aula besar.

Mereka menyusuri koridor koridor dan menuju ke bawah tanah,awalnya Hermione takut mereka akan mengerjainya atau semacamnya,hingga akhirnya ia ingat bahwa asrama Slytherin memang terletak di bawah tanah, tepatnya dibawah danau hitam. Merekaberhenti di sebuah dinding batu, awalnya Hermione bingung hingga Daphne mengucapkan kata sandi, "Morelia Viridis" Hermionemengernyit, kata sandi mereka adalah bahasa latin dari ular hijau? Benar benar sarang ular, pikirnya.

Dinding itu terbuka,mereka melewatinya dan sampai di ruang rekreasi Slytherin, ruangan itu sejuk, terkesan misterius, didominasi oleh warna hijau emerald-perak, jendela di ruang rekreasi itu menunjukkan bagian dalam danau hitam, ruang rekreasi ini lebih besar daripada ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, sofa sofa dan meja berwarna hitam berjejer dengan rapi,samar samar terdengar suara air danau yang mendebur ke kaca jendela.

"Bagaimana? Disini memang terkesan agak menyeramkan, tapi, percaya deh, ruangan ini nyamab kok, kadang kadang kau akan melihat cumi cumi raksasa atau makhluk danau lainnya dari jendela,dan kebanyakan dari makhluk itu sangat indah." kata Astoria. Hermione hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, ia kembali mengagumi arsitektur disana, sampai akhirnya ia teringat, "Oh, ya, dimana kita tidur?" tanyanya, "Kita tidur disana" Daphne menunjuk 2 pintu ber plakat kuno yang terdapat di ujung ruang rekreasi,pintu di kanan dengan plakat perak bertulisan hijau sedangkan pintu di kiri dengan plakat hijau bertulisan perak.

"Ayo, kuperlihatkan kamarmu" ajak Daphne. Hermione,Daphne, dan Astoria berjalan menuju pintu berplakat perak di sebelah kanan, mereka berhenti sebentar di depan pintu, sementara Daphne menjelaskan "ruangan yang didepan kita ini untuk murid perempuan,sedangkan ruangan yang disana untuk murid laki laki," "Nah, ayo masuk." Daphne membuka pintu dengan plakat bertuliskan entah-apa itu dan memasukinya, Astoria menyusul dibelakang Daphne, dan Hermione dengan ragu ragu mengikuti mereka. Saat Hermione sudah didalam, tiba tiba Daphne mengangkat tangannya dan berbicara -setengah berteriak- "Hey! Kalian lihat? Hermione sekarang satu asrama dengan kita, dia itu pahlawan perang, jadi kumohon kalian perlakukan dia dengan baik ya! Jika ada yang macam macam, kalian akan berurusan denganku!" Hermione hanya tersenyum, lalu menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya, ia malu, Daphne membuat perhatian seluruh siswi beralih padanya, dia juga merasa tidak enak hati, karena seorang siswi yang sudah tidur juga ikut terbangun lagi gara gara mendengar omongan -ralat- teriakan Daphne.

Setelah itu, kamar itu menjadi ramai oleh bisikan bisikan ,hampir semuanya mengatakan hal hal baik tentang Hermione, walaupun ada beberapa yang terdengar menyakitkan di telinga Hermione, seperti "Bukankah dia mudblood?" atau "Apakah professor Hogwarts sudah gila? Memindahkan dia kesini, mengotori kemurnian asrama Slytherin saja."

Daphne menarik tangan Hermione menuju salah satu tempat tidur yang kosong. "Nah, Hermione, ini tempat tidurmu, itu koper dan hewan peliharaanmu kan?" Daphne menunjuk koper dan seekor kucing gemuk yang sedang tidur nyenyak di kandangnya yang tergeletak disamping tempat tidur, Hermione mengangguk.

"Itu seragammu untuk besok, Daphne menunjuk seragam Slytherin yang ada diatas tempat tidur Hermione, "Biasakan dirimu ya Mione,jangan berfikiran buruk tentang kami ya? Kau sudah lihat sendiri kan kalau tidak semua Slytherin itu buruk? Kecuali Daphne,yah ,dia memang kelewatan. Kalau kau butuh kami,aku dan Astoria akan ada di sebelahmu." kata Daphne.

"Terimakasih banyak,Daphne, Astoria, sungguh, kalian banyak sekali membantuku hari ini, padahal kalian baru mengenalku tetapi kalian sudah bersikap sangat baik padaku, sekali lagi terimakasih banyak." Hermione tersenyum tulus. "Tak masalah" kata mereka berdua bersamaan, mereka saling memandang, lalu terkekeh, Hermione juga ikut terkekeh, saat Daphne dan Astoria sudah kembali ke tempat tidurnya, Hermione baru memperhatikan sekelilingnya, disamping kanan tempat tidurnya ada rak berukuran sedang, tempat ideal untuk menyimpan buku, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum sendiri, dengan adanya rak buku, ia langsung menyukai kamar ini. Rak itu terlihat seperti sekat antara tempat tidur satu dan lainnya, tingginya sebahu Hermione, disamping kiri tempat tidurnya ada meja nakas, kamar ini terlihat sangat memerhatikan privasi penghuninya. Tempat tidur disini dihiasi seprai hijau yang disulam dengan benang benang perak yang indah dan dihiasi kelambu hijau sutra.

Sedang asyik asyiknya mengagumi arsitektur di kamar itu, tiba tiba Pansy masuk dan berdiam diri di ambang pintu sambil mengernyit, "Aku mencium bau busuk disini, aaaah pantas saja, aku lupa bahwa seekor mudblood telah jadi penghuni asrama ini, mencemarkan nama baik asrama saja."

Hermione tidak menanggapi omongan pansy , ia lebih memilih membereskan barang barangnya, menyimpan buku buku di rak, Hermione heran dengan sebagian besar penghuni kamar ini yang rata rata malah menyimpan alat alat kosmetik yang tidak berguna didalam rak nya,sayang sekali, pikirnya.

Ia melipat seragam dan memasukkannya kedalam nakas, menutup kelambu dan mengganti seragam Gryffindor nya dengan baju tidurnya. Dalam hati Hermione bersyukur ketika melihat Pansy berjalan ke tempat tidur yang jauh dari miliknya, bukan apa apa, hanya saja ia tidak habis pikir jika harus mendengar hinaan hinaan Pansy setiap saat. Mendengarkan suara air yang mendebur jendela, akhirnya Hermione pun tertidur.

TBC

Pegel nulis segini .-. Tapi gapapa deh,semoga kalian suka yah ;)

Flamers : iya gapapa kalau kamu gasuka, saya kan udah nge warn,DLDR, tapi makasih juga buat kritiknya,dan kalau masalah hubungan Draco Hermione di serial novel / filmnya emang gaada romance nya sih, tapi inikan fanfic,jadi ini imajinasinya saya aja :)

So,ini update Chapter 2 nya,mind to review, please? ;)


	3. Chapter 3 : First Week In Slytherin

Haii! Selamat Tahun Baru 1437 Hijriyah ya bagi yang merayakannya.

HERMIONE? IN SLYTHERIN?

CHAPTER 3 : FIRST DAY IN SLYTHERIN

DISCLAIMER : HARRY POTTER ©

WARNING!

DLDR, OOC, GAJE, TYPO, ALUR LAMBAT, DAN KEKURANGAN LAINNYA.

.

.

.

Pada pukul setengah enam pagi, Hermione bangun dan langsung membersihkan dirinya, dia agak mengerutkan kening saat melihat tidak ada satupun murid yang sudah bangun, mengedikkan bahu tak peduli, ia melanjutkan jalannya ke kamar mandi. Hermione sudah terbiasa bangun pagi setiap harinya, setelah membersihkan diri dan memakai pakaian Slytherin-nya, Hermione melanjutkan rutinitas paginya, mengecek jadwalnya hari ini, dan juga membaca buku tentang apa yang mungkin akan ia pelajari hari ini. Tak lama, Astoria bangun dan menghampiri Hermione,

"Wah, Mione, kau sudah siap pagi pagi begini? Kau berhasil memecahkan rekorku yang bangun paling pagi di kamar ini, pakaian itu cocok untukmu mione." Astoria mengedipkan matanya dan meninggalkan Hermione,Tak berapa lama, mulai banyak siswi yTBC

terbangun, aneh sekali, pimemberikan asrama ini kegiatan baru dimulai jam 7 pagi, siang sekali. Ya, menurut Hermione jam 7 itu sudah termasuk siang .

Saat Hermione sedang menghafalkan jadwalnya, Daphne dan Astoria menghampirinya, "Hai Mione! Wow, kau cantik sekali!" kata Daphne sambil memandang Hermione, "Nah, sini sini biar aku beri wajahmu yang polos itu sedikit riasan, dan biar Astoria yang menata rambutmu, cobalah gaya baru Mione." Daphne menarik lengan Hermione ke tempat tidur miliknya.

Jika biasanya rambut ikal Hermione diikat separuh atau dipakaikan jepit, sekarang rambutnya dibiarkan terurai begitu saja , wajahnya juga diberi riasan tipis, sangat tipis karena Hermione bersikeras tidak mau terlalu banyak diberi riasan. Daphne dan Astoria memperhatikan Hermione dari atas sampai bawah, "Aaa! Kau cantik sekali! Kalau saja aku laki laki, sudah kujadikan kau pacarku." ujar Daphne sambil berjingkrak jingkrak,

"Nah, ayo manis, kita ke Aula besar!" Ajak Astoria

"Daph, Tori, apa tidak apa apa aku berdandan seperti ini?" tanya Hermione tidak yakin,

"Oh,Ayolah, kau bahkan lebih cantik seperti ini,dan Hermione, jubahmu kau lipat saja, dan simpan di lenganmu seperti ini." jawab Daphne sambil menyampirkan jubahnya di lengan bawahnya.

Dug! Dug! Dug! "Hei! Jalang sialan! Keluar kau! Aku duluan yang mandi!" tiba tiba saja suara Cempreng Pansy Parkinson memenuhi ruangan.

"Apa dia selalu seperti itu?" tanya Hermione lagi, "Yeah, hampir setiap hari dia seperti itu, waktu itu pernah murid tahun pertama langsung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan badan telanjang dan penuh sabun, mungkin dia takut dan kaget, kasihan sekali. Nah, daripada mendengaramukan orang gila itu, ayo ke aula sekarang." kata Astoria, Hermione hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya keluar.

Saat mereka tiba di ruang rekreasi, mereka bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, dan seorang anak yang asalnya Ravenclaw, Anthony Goldstein. Draco memandang Hermione dengan pandangan menilai, "Wow! Apakah itu kau, Granger? Kau terlihat cantik, dan juga manis, dan ide bagus kau tidak mengenakan jubahmu, itu membuatmu tampak lebih seksi, apakah kau tertarik untuk bermain denganku satu ronde nanti malam?" Malfoy menyeringai, Theo dan Anthony terkekeh, "Dalam mimpimu,Malfoy!" ujar Hermione tajam, dia mempercepat langkahnya sambil menghentak hentakkan kakinya kesal, ini masih pagi, dan Draco sudah menggodanya, membuat mood Hermione hancur seketika.

Di aula besar, Hermione memutuskan untuk dudum di meja Gryffindor, ia masih kesal dan Astoria maupun Daphne mengerti itu. Saat melihat Hermione berjalan ke arahnya, Ginny melongo.

"Kau, astaga, demi Merlin! Kau, kau, menawan, cantik sekali!" pekik Ginny.

"Apa kau gila Gin? Harry, ada apa dengan pacarmu ini?" ujar Hermione tak peduli dan mengambil roti, mengoleskan sedikit selai dan menuangkan segelas jus labu. "Apa kau gila,Gin? Harry, ada apa dengan pacarmu ini?" Harry hanya mengedikkan bahu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah 'Sapu Yang Mana' yang sedang dibacanya. Ginny mendengus keras, "Aku kesal padanya! Daritadi dia tak memperdulikan aku! Dia terus saja membaca buku tolol itu, memangnya Firebolt nya tak cukup apa?" Ginny memelototi majalah itu, terlihat sekali bahwa dia ingin menghancurkannya, "Bukan begitu Ginny, hanya saja firebolt ku itu sudah bertahun tahun denganku, dan aku sudah mulai bosan, maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud untuk mengabaikanmu." Harry menatap Ginny sambil tersenyum tulus, Ginny yang asalnya cemberut mau tak mau juga ikut tersenyum pada Harry,

saat Harry melihat Hermione, dia terdiam sebentar dan berkata "Mione? Itu kau? Kau tampak,eh,berbeda."katanya, "Tuh, apa kubilang? Kau tambah cantik, dan karena kau tidak memakai jubahmu, kau jadi terlihat seksi." lanjut Ginny.

"Oh,Ayolah, jangan berkata seperti itu! Kau mengingatkanku pada Malfoy saja, tadi dia memandangiku dan bilang bahwa aku cantik dan juga seksi lalu tiba tiba dia berkata apakah aku mau bermain dengannya satu ronde nanti malam, dasar Ferret gila!" ucap Hermione dalam satu tarikan nafas, Hermione kesal karena teringat ucapan Malfoy padanya, ia berkata seperti itu sambil memakai jubahnya kembali.

"Mione? Kau bicara apa? Jangan terlalu cepat" kata Harry bingung, tetapi Ginny yang sudah terbiasa mendengarkan curhatan Hermione jika ia sedang kesal langsung mengerti dan berkata, "Oh! Kau serius Mione? Dan apa kau menerima tawarannya? Percayalah mione, kau beruntung, dia itu tampan, dan dilihat dari sifat Playboynya itu, dia pasti sudah berpengalaman." Ginny terkekeh pelan, Hermione menatapnya tajam sedangkan Harry yang tidak mengerti hanya mengedikkan bahu dan melanjutkan bacaannya.

Hermione mengabaikan ocehan Ginny tentang Malfoy dan melanjutkan acara makannya dalam diam, saat dia selesai dengan sarapannya, dia melihat ke meja Slytherin dan langsung disambut oleh Malfoy yang menangkappandangannya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hermione, tak lupa dengan seringai yang setia menempel di bibirnya, Hermione menimbang nimbang apakah dia sebaiknya menghampiri Daphne dan Astoria atau menunggu mereka yang menghampiri dirinya? Tapi jika ia harus menunggu mereka menghampirinya Hermione merasa kalau dia sudah terlalu merepotkan mereka, mengabaikan seringai menyebalkan Malfoy, ia pamit pada Ginny dan Harry lalu menghampiri meja Slytherin.

"Menghampiriku, eh, Granger?" kata Malfoy tanpa menurunkan seringainya dan disambut dengusan Hermione, "Demi Godric, Malfoy! Kenapa kau itu narsis sekali sih?" "Karena aku tampan,tentu saja, dan, Granger, kau itu Slytherin sekarang, bisakah kau merubah Godric mu itu dengan Salazar?" Hermione hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, "Apa peduliku" katanya.

Hermione duduk disamping Daphne dan Astoria, yang sialnya tepat di hadapan Draco. Pansy, yang baru menyadari kedatangan Hermione langsung mengeluarkan suara melengkingnya. "Sedang apa kau mudblood jalang? Seenaknya saja duduk dihadapan Draco-ku ! Enyah sana!" sambil memeluk lengan draco protektif, Hermione hanya mendengus, "Terserahmulah, aku tak peduli" balas Hermione acuh.

"Nah, Daph, Tori, sudah selesai kan? Ke kelas sekarang?" ajak Hermione dan dibalas oleh anggukan kepala mereka berdua. Mereka bertiga pergi ke kelas ramuan, meninggalkan Pansy yang masih memperhatikan Hermione dengan pandangan tajam.

Hermione mengambil tempat duduk ditengah tengah, ia duduk dengan Astoria dan Daphne.

Professor Slughorn memulai kelasnya dengan mengulang pelajaran tahun sebelumnya, ada yang menanggapi, ada yang tidak, sedangkan Hermione terus memperhatikan walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah hafal jelas tentang apapun yang dijelaskan kembali oleh Professor Slughorn, hingga pada saat Professor Slughorn bertanya

"Masih ingat ramuan tegukan hidup bagai mati? Adakah yang masih ingat dan bisa menjelaskan bagaimana cara membuatnya? Dengan singkat saja?" Tangan Hermione langsung mengacung dengan cepat, "Ya,Miss Granger?"

"Tegukan hidup bagai mati, bahannya termasuk Asphodel yang dituang kedalam wormwood, akar valerian, dan kacang Sopophorous. Efeknya membuat si peminum tertidur pulas. Instruksi jelasnya dapat dilihat di halaman 10 buku Pembuatan Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut, tetapi ada yang salah pada bagian mengambil sari kacang sopophorous nya, dimana dibuku dijelaskan bahwa cara mengambil sarinya adalah dengan memotong kacang tersebut, tetapi seharusnya pengambilan sari kacang dilakukan dengan menghancurkan kacang tersebut. Kacangnya dimasukkan setelah 7 kali pengadukan berlawanan jarum jam. Bila sudah masuk, maka uapnya akan berwarna kebiruan. Warna idealnya setelah setengah jalan adalah ungu pekat. Dan setelah pembuatannyasudah selesai, warnanya akan berubah menjadi lilac dan pada akhirnya akan jernih seperti air." Jelas Hermione panjang lebar, Professor Slughorn tersenyum puas, "Brilliant,15 poin untuk Slytherin,dan tambah 5 poin lagi untuk koreksinya terhadap cara mengambil kacang ssopophorous, dan selamat datang di Slytherin,miss."

"Gila, Mione kau pintar sekali sih! Bagaimana kau bisa hafal? Kau menyumbang 20 poin di hari pertamamu, luar biasa." Bisik Daphne, Hermione hanya tersenyum dan kembali memperhatikan.

"Setelah ini kau ada kelas apa Mione?" tanya Astoria saat mereka sudah keluar dari kelas Ramuan, "Setelah ini aku ada kelas Arithmancy." kata Hermione kalem, Daphne dan Astoria hanya menatapnya dengan heran, Arithmancy kan pelajaran yang sulit, pintar sekali orang ini, pikir mereka, "Baiklah, bye teman - teman, aku langsung ke kelasku saja ya!" kata Hermione sambil berjalan, karena kepalanya melihat kebelakang, tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang, ia hanya berharap ia tidak menabrak seorang professor,karena jika ia menabrak seorang professor bisa bisa ia terkena deten- sebuah suara menginterupsi pikiran Hermione,

"Ingin memelukku, eh, Granger? Dengan berpura pura menabrakku? Kau tak perlu sampai berpura pura seperti ini, kau tinggal bicara padaku, jangankan kupeluk, minta ku serangpun aku tak keberatan, atau kau mau kuserangsekarang,hm?" Yah, siapa lagi yang berani bicara seenak jidat begitu? Tentu saja,itu Malfoy. Hermione mendongak dan mengerutkan keningnya, dalam hati ia mengutuk tinggi badannya yang hanya sebatas dada Malfoy, menurutnya hal itu membuatnya terlihat konyol jika memarahi Draco yang lebih tinggi darinya, "Kau.. FFerret pirang gila! Kenapa sih kau selalu saja menggodaku? Kau menghalangi jalanku saja! Menyingkir sana!" ujar Hermione marah, Draco hanya terkekeh, "Santai saja sayang,silahkan lewat" Draco bergerak satu langkah kesamping sambil menyeringai. Hermione menatap Draco tajam lalu berlalu sambil bergumam "menjijikkan". Saat Hermione pergi, Draco masih memperhatikannya dan bergumam juga "Gadis yang menarik."

Hermione tiba di kelas Arithmancy paling awal, karena memang kelas akan dimulai 15 menit lagi.

Kelas Arithmancy dilalui Hermione dengan perasaan campur aduk, karena ia merasa bahwa Draco memperhatikannya sepanjang pelajaran, hal itu terbukti saat ia menangkap pandangan Draco padanya dan Draco hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya, yang dibalas Hermione dengan putaran bola mata.

Malam itu, Astoria, Daphne dan murid perempuan Slytherin lainnya sedang mengamati majalah fashion muggle, yang Hermione dengar majalah itu didapat oleh Pansy dari salah seorang murid kelas 5 Hufflepuff yang tentunya didapat dengan cara paksa. Melihat hal itu, Hermione merasa aneh, Asrama Slytherin, yang kelihatannya sangatmembenci muggle, ternyata malah membaca majalah mereka, memilih untuk tidak peduli, Hermione berjalan ke kursi paling pojok di ruang rekreasi Slytherin untuk mengerjakan essai Arithmancy nya,meja didepannya penuh dengan buku buku tentang Arithmancy yang baru ia pinjam dari perpustakaan, ia dengan tenang terus mengerjakan essainya hingga Draco tiba tiba menghampirinya,

"Hei Granger, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Draco menghempaskan diri di sebelah Hermione, "Bukan urusanmu." jawab Hermione ketus, Draco menghela nafas, "Hmm, biar kutebak, kau pasti sedang menulis surat cinta kan?" Draco menggoda Hermione, padahal dengan melihat buku buku yang bertebaran di depan Hermione tentu saja dia tau Hermione sedang mengerjakan essaj Arithmancy nya. Hermione menatap Draco dengan kening berkerut, lalu ia menghela nafas, "Malfoy, setahuku kau itu pintar, tidak sepintar aku tentunya, tapi, hey, apakah kau tidak cukup pintar untuk dapat mengetahui apa yang sedang aku lakukan dengan melihat buku buku ini? Tentu saja aku sedang mengerjakan essai Arithmancy-ku, dan jika memang aku menulis surat cinta, untuk apa aku melihat buku Arithmancy?" jawab Hermione

"Yeah, mungkin kau sedang menulis surat cinta untuk si weaselbee itu, dan kau mencoba memasukkan materi arithmancy kedalam suratmu itu, ah tetapi tidak mungkin, dia kan bodoh. Ahh, mungkin surat untuk si potter itu?"Hermione membelalakkan matanya, bagaimana mungkin pikiran orang ini sebegitu dangkalnya,sih? Pikirnya. "Hhh, terserah lah aku pusing memikirkanmu, pergi sana!"

"Apa? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Kau bilang kau memikirkanku? Kau romantis sekali," Draco menggodanya lagi

"Ti-tidak! Aku, maksudku aku itu pusing memikirkan omonganmu barusan,bukan memikirkanmu! Pergi sana !" usir Hermione, Hermione merasa wajahnya panas, dan ia pun segera memalingkan mukanya. "Yasudah deh, aku akan pergi, aku senang membuatmu merona Hermione, daah!" Draco pergi meninggalkan Hermione dengan seringai terpatri diwajahnya, sedangkan Hermione hanya mengumpat tidak jelas dan melanjutkan essainya. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Setelah menyelesaikan essainya, Hermione membereskan bukunya dan pergi ke kamarnya, matanya melirik ke jam kecil yang ia simpan di nakasnya, jam 20.30, masih ada setengah jam lagi sebelum perpustakaan tutup, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengembalikan buku buku yang dipinjamnya terlebih dahulu, mengambil jubahnya, Hermione pergi dari perpustakaan, niat awalnya hanya ingin mengembalikan buku, namun akhirnya ia malah meminjam buku baru dari perpustakaan.

Karena semalaman ia membaca sampai tengah malam, keesokan Harinya Hermione bangun terlambat, tersisa waktu 10 menit hingga kelas pertamanya dimulai, Hermione pun langsung membersihkan dirinya dan mengikat rambutnya asal, saat hendak memakai sepatunya, ia menemukan secarik kertas di nakas

"Hai Mione, maaf kami tidak membangunkanmu, kami tidak tega, ini tadi kami ambilkan roti dari aula, makan ya! -Daphne & Astoria-" Saat Hermione selesai membacanya, sebuah kotak muncul secara sihir, saat ia buka isinya adalah sepotong roti, tanpa pikir panjang Hermione mengambil roti itu dan memakannya sambil berlari lari menyusuri koridor koridor Hogwarts, letak Asramanya yang terletak dibawah tanah membuat jarak dari asrama ke kelas sejarah sihir menjadi jauh, walaupun sudah berlari, Hermione tetap terlambat. Ia mengetuk pintu kelas dan membukanya, "Maaf atas keterlambatan saya, Professor." ujar Hermione dengan nafas terengah engah , " , tidak apa apa, lagipula kau hanya terlambat 5 menit, nah silahkan duduk." jawab Professor Binns, "Terimakasih Professor." Hermione tersenyum, namun senyumnya hilang saat ia menyadari bahwa satu satunya bangku kosong adalah bangku yang ditempati Draco Malfoy. Menghela nafas, Hermione pun berjalan ke bangku yang kosong itu.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajarannya," sementara professor Binns menjelaskan tentang sejarah sekolah sekolah sihir di dunia, Hermione tidak memperhatikan, ia masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya, berlari melewati separuh Hogwarts telah menguras banyak tenaganya, saat ia tengah mengatur nafasnya, sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya,

"Hey, Granger, kenapa kau terlihat capek begitu?" kata Draco sambil menyikut pelan lengan Hermione

"Aku ber-huh- lari unhtuk samphai dis-disini." jawabnya, masih terengah

"Untuk apa berlari?" tanya Draco lagi, "Aku terlambat bangun." jawab Hermione lagi, Draco hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya.

Hermione mencatat apa saja yang dikatakan oleh Professor Binns, walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah berkali kali membaca tentang sejarah sekolah sihir di perpustakaan, lama lama ia merasa bosan, Hermione pun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, Astoria dan Daphne terlihat sedang cekikikan, Pansy menyenderkan badan ke kursinya, yang lainnya juga sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing masing, Hermione berfikir, apakah hanya dia dan Draco yang memperhatikan? Akhirnya ia teringat akan Draco yang duduk disampingnya, hanya ada perkamen kosong, sedangkan Draco sedang bersender ke bangkunya dengan mata tertutup, tunggu, matanya tertutup? Hermione menggerakkan tangannya didepan wajah Draco, tidak ada respon, ternyata Draco tertidur. Hermione mengernyit, apa hanya dirinya saja yang memperhatikan? Sayangnya ya, Hermione, hanya kau yang memperhatikan.

Saat Professor Binns sedang memberikan tugas, yang artinya kelas akan segera berakhir, Draco bahkan masih belum terbangun dari tidurnya. Hermione merasa tidak tega jika ia membiarkan Draco terus tidur, akhirnya ia mengguncang guncang bahu Draco, Draco tersentak, lalu bangun,

"Kenapa membangunkanku?" katanya

"Kelas sebentar lagi selesai, mau sampai kapan kau tidur?" kata Hermione sambil mencatat tugas yang diberikan professor hantu tersebut.

"Ooh begitu, terimakasih telah membangunkanku, dan Hermione, kau.. Cantik." kata Draco sambil ikut mencatat, Hermione mendengus, namun ia juga tak menyangkal jika ia merasa senang mendapat pujian dari Draco.

.

Hari hari dilalui Hermione dengan gembira, keberadaan Daphne dan Astoria di asrama ini telah membuatnya bersemangat, walaupun tak jarang juga Hermione merasa jengkel oleh godaan godaan Draco padanya, ataupun karena ulah Pansy yang setiap hari mengatai dirinya mudblood, ia sudah terbiasa.

Malam itu, di ruang rekreasi, Hermione sedang mengerjakan essai ramalannya, yaitu tentang bermacam macam jenis ramalan, minimal ditulis sepanjang 50 inci,entah mengapa saat itu ia merasa sangat malas untuk mengerjakan tugas itu.

"Mengapa tiba tiba aku jadi malas begini sih? Huh, aku butuh udara segar." Hermione berbicara sendiri, melihat jam tangannya, jam 10 malam, sudah lewat jam malam, "Ah biarlah, aku menyelinap saja, lagipula besok kan hari sabtu, jadi tidak ada kelas." Hermione pun masuk kembali ke kamarnya, memasukkan perkamen, tinta, dan buku Ramalan : 1001 Cara dan Jenis Ramalan yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan kedalam tas kecilnya yang sudah ia beri mantra perluasan tak terdeteksi, dengan mengendap endap, Hermione pun pergi keluar asramanya, menuju Hutan Terlarang.

Aneh sebenarnya, jika memang besok hari sabtu dan tidak ada kelas, mengapa tidak mengerjakan essai nya besok saja? Bukannya malah menyelinap keluar kastil malam malam, mungkin karena ia terlalu rajin.

Hermione sampai di tempat rahasianya, yaitu di dalam hutan terlarang, yang menghadap langsung ke tepian danau hitam, begitu sampai disana angin langsung menerpa wajah dan tubuhnya,

"Sial, mengapa aku sampai lupa tidak memakai jubahku?" Hermione merutuki dirinya sendiri, tak memerdulikan rasa dingin, dia memberi mantra non verbal untuk mengeringkan rumput, Hermione pun duduk diatas rumput itu dan mulai mengerjakan essainya.

Hermione terus mengerjakan essainya, sekali kali ia bersin, namun ia tidak memerdulikannya dan terus menulis essainya, saat ia sampai di bagian Phyllorhodomancy (ramalan yang menggunakan daun bunga mawar sebagai mediumnya) ia mendengar suara langkah kaki, dengan gerakan was was Hermione berdiri dan membalikkan badannya, lalu mengacungkan tongkatnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya sambil mencari sumber suara langkah kaki itu.

TBC

Haii ini chapter 3 nya, semoga suka yaa

Makasih buat yang udah repot repot review, udah ngasih support juga :D

Makasih juga buat silent readers :)

Drami1: Tadi Choco udah baca fic nya kak Tika, dan menurut choco sih miripnya dibagian mana ya? Cuma di bagian yang Hermione nya sama sama pindah asrama ya? Maaf loh, Choco baru baca fic nya, gamaksud buat ngikutin atau ngemirip miripin sama sekali :( menurut choco sih kalau kesamaan ide itu wajar, tapi gatau menurut kamu gimana :) sekali lagi maaf ya kalau fic nya aku sama fic nya kak Tika mirip, choco gatau kalau ada fic yang hampir sama sama fic nya choco :(


	4. Chapter 4 : Awal

CHAPTER 4 : AWAL.

HERMIONE? IN SLYTHERIN?

DISCLAIMER : HARRY POTTER © J.K ROWLING

WARNING!

DLDR,OOC,GAJE,TYPO,ALUR LAMBAT,DAN KEKURANGAN LAINNYA.

 _"Siapa kau?" tanyanya sambil mencari cari sumber suara langkah kaki itu.  
_

Tak lama, muncullah siluet seseorang dari belakang semak semak. Hermione mempererat pegangan pada tongkatnya,

"Whoa! Hey, tenanglah. Sedang apa kau disini, Granger?" kata sang pemilik suara, Hermione menurunkan tongkatnya dan menghela nafas lega.

"Oh,ternyata kau, Malfoy, kukira siapa. Aku sedang mengerjakan esai ramalanku, asalnya aku mengerjakannya di asrama tetapi aku merasa bosan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengerjakannya disini." Jawab Hermione, "Kau sendiri sedang apa ? Malam malam keluar dari semak semak?" Tanya Hermione sambil memicingkan matanya,

"Aku memang sering disini,tidur diatas pohon itu." Draco menunjuk pohon besar yang terletak agak jauh dibelakangnya,

"Dan saat aku bangun aku melihat ada seseorang disini,yasudah kuhampiri." Katanya dengan santai, Hermione hanya membentuk bibirnya menjadi huruf O. Ia pun duduk kembali dan melanjutkan esainya.

Draco menghampirinya, "Aku temani,ya?" tanyanya, "Silahkan saja" Jawab Hermione tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Mereka duduk dalam diam, hingga tiba tiba Hermione bersin dengan suara yang lumayan keras.

"Hey,kau kenapa?" tanya Draco, "Merlin,kau bahkan tidak memakai jubah,apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu? Dasar bodoh" Draco baru menyadari bahwa Hermione tidak memakai jubahnya,diapun melepaskan jubah miliknya dan memakaikannya di bahu Hermione.

Hermione menatap Draco selama sepersekian detik,hingga ia sadar dan berucap "Terima kasih" katanya. Draco hanya mengangguk dan kembali menatap danau hitam. "Hatsyii!" Hermione kembali bersin.

Draco menatapnya iba dan memeluknya, "Sini,dasar kau bodoh, malam malam keluar sendirian,tidak memakai jubah hanya untuk mengerjakan esai bodoh itu."

Wajah hermione memanas, ia berani bersumpah wajahnya sudah sangat merah sekarang. Dalam hati ia bersyukur Draco tidak melihatnya, perasaan Hermione tidak karuan. Draco Malfoy memeluknya,Draco Malfoy memeluknya, pikirnya berulang ulang. Ia merasakan banyak kupu kupu beterbangan di perutnya, saat ia bersin tadi perkamennya terlepas dari pangkuannya. Mengikuti kata hatinya, Hermione makin meringkuk kedalam pelukan Draco.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan, mereka tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing masing,akal sehat mereka memerintahkan mereka untuk segera kembali ke asrama,namun mereka berdua sama sama tidak mau beranjak,mereka sudah merasa nyaman dengan keadaan mereka sekarang.

Draco merasa Hermione pas dalam pelukannya, begitu pula Hermione yang merasa nyaman dan hangat. Bukan hanya hangat dari tubuh draco, namun juga dari dalam hatinya muncul perasaan hangat yang menjalar.

Dan Hermione bersin lagi, ini yang paling keras.

"Ehm,yasudah,ayo kembali ke asrama." Draco melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri,susah payah menahan keinginan untuk tetap terdiam disini. Mau tak mau Hermione membereskan perkamennya dan berdiri mengikuti Draco.

Hermione bersin lagi,Draco mendekapnya lagi sambil menatap matanya.

Draco mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hermione,mempersempit jarak antara mereka. Wajah Hermione memerah,saat hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan Draco berkata "Hermione,kau adalah gadis terpintar sekaligus terbodoh yang pernah kulihat." Wajah hermione makin memerah,Draco makin memajukan wajahnya dan bibir mereka pun bersentuhan.

Satu detik berlalu,dan tiba tiba saja cahaya putih menyilaukan mereka

"Mr. Malfoy! ! Apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan disini?" tiba tiba saja suara Professor Slughorn mengagetkan mereka.

Baik Draco maupun Hermione sama sama terlonjak kaget dan melepaskan pangutan bibir mereka yang hanya berdurasi satu detik itu.

"APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI?" kali ini suara Professor lah yang menggelegar.

"Eh,kami,kami hanya" Draco memandang bertanya kearah Hermione,

"Ka- kami ha-hanya meng-mengerjakan tugas." Kata Hermione terbata bata.

"Mengerjakan tugas ? Tugas macam apa yang memerintahkan untuk berciuman di hutan terlarang? Potong 50 poin dari Slytherin! Detensi, , ,kantorku,sekarang!" bentak professor

"Apa? Kau tidak bisa memotong seenaknya poin asramaku! 50 poin? Yang benar saja!"ujar Professor Slughorn yang tidak terima poin asramanya akan dipotong dalam jmlah yang besar,

"Mereka telah melanggar peraturan sekolah,Horace. Dan seharusnya kau bersikap selayaknya guru mereka,nasihatilah mereka, bukannya malah menyalahkanku yang telah memotong poin asrama mereka yang kebetulan kau kepalai!" Mau tak mau emosi professor mcGonagall juga ikut terpancing, kedua professor itu terus saja berdebat,bahkan suara bersin hermione yang lumayan keras pun tidak mereka perdulikan.

Lama kelamaan perdebatan kedua professor itu semakin kencang,kesabaran Hermione sudah habis,lalu ia berteriak

"CUKUP! Apa kalian tidak malu berdebat seperti itu dihadapan murid kalian sendiri? Maaf aku tidak sopan,hanya saja menurutku kalian itu tidak pantas berdebat tidak jelas dihadapan kami seperti ini."

Kedua Professor itu akhirnya berhenti dan saling memandang, Professor McGonagall lalu menghela nafas dan berdeham,

"Baiklah,kalian berdua, ke kantorku,Sekarang." Katanya sambil memimpin jalan ke kantornya,Hermione dan Draco mengikutinya.

"Nah,silahkan duduk." kata Professor McGonagall saaat mereka sudah sampai di kantornya. Draco dan Hermione pun duduk berdampingan di kursi yang sudah disediakan.

"Sekarang,aku ingin kalian jelaskan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya sedang kalian lakukan di hutan terlarang tadi?"

Draco dan Hermione saling menatap lagi, hingga Draco membuka suaranya,

"Jadi begini,Professor. Tadi aku sedang tidur diatas pohon besar di hutan terlarang,dan saat aku terbangun dan duduk disana,aku melihat siluet seseorang dari atas pohon itu. Karena aku penasaran jadi aku turun dan menghampiri orang itu,saat aku sampai,ternyata itu adalah Hermione. Lanjutkan olehmu,Mione."

"Ya,apa yang dikatakan Draco itu benar,aku memang sedang berada disana karena aku sedang mengerjakan esai ramalanku,awalnya aku mengerjakannya di asrama,namun aku merasa bosan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengerjakan esai ini di hutan terlarang saja." Lanjut Hermione.

"Tetapi jika memang hanya karena itu,mengapa aku dan Horace memergoki kalian sedang berciuman seperti tadi?" Professor menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan curiga,sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa saling menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan bingung—yang sangat bingung.

"Kalian tidak bisa menjawab,kan? Baiklah. Kuberikan detensi pada kalian, buatlah peta bintang yang terlihat pada langit hogwarts lengkap dengan keterangan waktu dan musimnya. Kalian boleh menggunakan menara astronomi kapanpun untuk mengerjakan detensi ini, dan karena kalian harus mengamati bintang di tiap musim,jadi batas waktu kalian sampai musim panas tahun depan."

Ucapan Professor McGonagall itu sukses membuat Draco dan Hermione melongo,

"Oh,ya! Buat juga rasi rasi bintang pada peta kalian,ya." Lanjut Professor .

Belum selesai keterkejutan Hermione dan Draco,kini mereka terkejut lagi,lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

"Sudah jelas,kan? Sekarang kalian kembali ke asrama kalian." Ucap Professor sambil membuka pintu ruangannya,mempersilahkan mereka berdua untuk keluar. Draco dan Hermione hanya mengangguk kecil dan akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Saat mereka telah keluar dari ruangan itu, Draco berbicara pada Hermione "Peta bintang itu kan susah sekali dibuatnya,dan sekarang guru sialan itu menyuruh kita untuk membuat peta bintang? Damn it!"

"Omonganmu hanya membuatku tambah pusing. Diam saja kau! Akujuga sedang memikirkannya!" Bentak Hermione kesal,

Draco pun terdiam,hingga ia ingat "Hey,Mione,kita curi saja peta bintang milik Professor Sinistra! Pasti masih ada diruangannya!" usul Draco.

Hermione menghela nafas kasar, "Draco! Peta bintang milik Professor Sinistra itu peta bintang di belahan langit dari seluruh dunia! Bukan langit yang terlihat di Hogwarts! Mau tak mau kita harus mengerjakannya sendiri!"

"Hhh,iya-iya baiklah! Kapan kita mulai mengerjakannya?" tanya Draco

"Besok malam saja,jam 8." Jawab Hermione

"Baiklah,tunggu aku disana."

"Ya,awas kalau kau terlambat!"

Mereka pun melanjutkan jalannya ke asrama dalam diam.

Saat Hermione telah sampai di kamarnya, semua murid telah tidur dengan lelap. Hermione melihat jam tangannya, sudah jam 01.30 . Hermione menghela nafasnya dan menghempaskan dirinya ke tempat tidur.

"Peta bintang langit Hogwarts? Dengan rasi - rasi bintang? Pasti sulit sekali, jika saja dia tidak menciumku pasti aku tidak akan terkena detensi separah ini." Hermione berbicara sendiri, mengigat kejadian yang baru saja ia lewati.

Saat mengingat bagian dimana Draco menciumnya, tanpa sadar ia menyentuh bibirnya dan tersenyum.

"Andai saja dia menciumku lebih lama." Gumamnya, "Ah! tidak-tidak, apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? tidak! itu sangat gila!" ujarnya setengah berteriak.

Hermione membelalakkan matanya, baru ingat dimana ia berada sekarang. Hermione perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan melihat sekeliling, khawatir ada yang terbangun gara gara teriakannya tadi. Saat memastikan tidak ada yang terbangun, ia menghela nafas lega dan kembali menghempaskan dirinya.

Tak tahu kenapa Hermione teringat lagi pada bagian dimana Draco menciumnya, dia tersenyum lagi dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

 **TBC**

 **Hai! Long Time No See! Maaf lama banget update,lupa sandi soalnya hehe :D**

 **Maaf Chap yang ini pendek.**

 **Special Thanks To : Varelyna Kim,Chintya Rosita, ,Drami1,Staecia,Aquadewi,WolfShad'z,Guest (I know that was you APuspitaDewi),Silent readers**

 **Makasih buat support,kritik,dan makasih udah mau baca fic ini :D**

 **APuspitaDewi: Makasih udah nyemangatin,baik di Ffn ataupun di Real Life :v :D**

 **And then,**

 **Mind to Review,please? ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 : First Detention

CHAPTER 5: Fist Detention

HERMIONE? IN SLYTHERIN?

DISCLAIMER : HARRY POTTER © JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING

WARNING!

DLDR,OOC,GAJE,TYPO,ALUR LAMBAT,DAN KEKURANGAN LAINNYA.

* * *

Pagi harinya Hermione terbangun. Seperti biasa ia bangun pukul 6 pagi. Walaupun sebenarnya Hermione masih mengantuk, tapi karena sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk bangun pagi jadi dia tidak bisa tidur lagi.

Hermione berjalan ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Setelah itu, Hermione memakai baju santainya, kaus warna putih dengan lengan ¾ dan celana pendek berwarna hitam.

Hermione berencana untuk menghabiskan harinya di perpustakaan untuk mencari referensi tentang peta bintang sambil menunggu malam hari tiba.

Saat Hermione sedang memakai jam tangan coklat kesayangannya, seseorang menepuk bahunya,

"Hey mione!"

"Whoa! Astoria kau mengejutkanku!" Pekik Hermione sambil memegang dadanya,

"Oops, maaf Mione," Astoria hanya terkikik, "Mione tadi malam kau kemana? Saat aku hendak tidur kau tidak ada?" Tanyanya

"Ohh, aku hanya mengerjakan esai ramalanku di Hutan Terlarang," jawab Hermione

"Hutan terlarang ? Untuk apa kau ke Hutan Terlarang? Apa kau tidak terkena detensi?" tanya Astoria lagi

"Aku bosan. Yup, aku diberi detensi untuk membuat peta bintang langit Hogwarts lengkap dengan musim dan rasi bintangnya."

"Dan kapan kau akan mengerjakannya?" Astoria bertanya (lagi),

"Malam ini," jawab Hermione lagi.

Astoria menyemangati Hermione dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

Hermione menduduki tempat tidurnya sambil menunggu Astoria. Saat ia sedang melamun tiba tiba saja Crookshanks meringkuk di pangkuan Hermione, Hermione terlonjak kaget. Namun saat mengetahui itu adalah Crookshanks ia hanya terkekeh dan mengelus-elus hewan peliharaannya itu.

Saat Astoria sudah selesai mandi, Astoria membangunkan Daphne,

"Daph, bangun!" Astoria mengguncang-guncang tubuh kakaknya itu,

"Daphne bangun !" Astoria menggelitiki tubuh Daphne,

Daphne terbangun dan berkata, "Apa? Ini hari sabtu dan jika kau hanya ingin mengajakku sarapan aku tidak lapar jadi sana pergilah sendiri aku tak peduli," setelah mengatakan itu Daphne kembali tertidur.

Hermione terkekeh melihat Daphne yang berbicara setengah mengigau dan bisa menebak apa maksud Astoria membangunkannya, sedangkan Astoria hanya memutar bola mata dan berjalan keluar kamar. Hermione menurunkan Crookshanks dan mengikuti Astoria.

* * *

Saat sampai di aula besar, Hermione melihat ke meja Gryffindor. Harry, Ginny, dan anggota asrama lainnya sedang tertawa satu sama lain.  
Hermione melihat lagi ke meja Hufflepuff, Ron juga sedang membuat wajah konyol dengan ketiga temannya yang Hermione tidak tahu siapa. Saat Ron melihat Hermione, Hermione tersenyum padanya, namun Ron tidak menggubris senyuman Hermione dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.  
Hermione memandang sendu kepada ketiga temannya itu, yang asalnya berkata bahwa jangan sampai mereka bermusuhan, jangan sampai mereka mengacuhkan satu sama lain. Namun sekarang sepertinya mereka sendiri yang menjauh dari Hermione.

Dengan lesu Hermione mengambil menu sarapannya setiap hari, Sepotong roti dan jus labu.

Hermione bertanya kepada Astoria tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya hari ini, Astoria terdiam sebentar dan menjawab kalau dia akan mengganti warna cat kukunya. Saat Astoria bertanya balik kepada Hermione, Hermione menjawab kalau dia akan menghabiskan harinya di Perpustakaan.

"Apa kau tidak jenuh membuang waktumu di Perpustakaan?" Tanya Astoria,

"Tori,kurasa hari ini kau sudah menjadi wartawan. Tidak, aku malah senang saat di perpustakaan dan kurasa membaca buku di Perpustakaan itu bukan membuang buang waktu, tetapi memanfaatkan waktu luang," Jawab Hermione.

Astoria hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Saat mereka berdua sudah selesai makan, Hermione berpamitan kepada Astoria untuk pergi ke Perpustakaan.

* * *

Saat sampai di Perpustakaan, Hermione menyapa Madam Pince dan langsung menuju bagian Astronomi.  
Hermione mengambil beberapa buku—Rasi-Rasi Bintang, Titik-Titik Di Langit malam, Bintang : Peta dan Pola— yang masing masing tebalnya ratusan halaman.

Hermione membaca buku-buku itu dengan serius, terutama pada buku yang berisikan Peta-peta bintang. Lama kelamaan Hermione mengantuk—hal yang jarang bahkan sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi pada saat Hermione sedang di perpustakaan. Mungkin karena pada malam harinya dia hanya tidur beberapa jam saja.  
Hermione pun tertidur.

Entah berapa lama dia tertidur, hingga ia merasakan tepukan di pipinya, perlahan Hermione membuka matanya. Hermione terlonjak kaget saat melihat wajah Draco sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Spontan Hermione mengambil buku didekatnya dan memukulkannya ke wajah Draco,

"AW! Shit! Wajahku sakit sekali!" Draco berteriak kesakitan sambil menutupi wajahnya, bayangkan saja jika wajahmu dipukul dengan keras menggunakan buku yang tebalnya ratusan halaman,

Hermione baru sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya meminta maaf paada Draco,

"Dra- Malfoy! Merlin! Maafkan aku! Mana sini kulihat wajahmu, apa kau tak apa?" Hermione mulai panik, dia mencoba menggapai wajah Draco,

Draco melepaskan tangannya dari wajahnya dan berkata "Kau gila! Untung saja aku kuat dan aku tidak apa- apa, bagaimana kalau wajah tampanku ini rusak? Bisa-bisa gelar _Penyihir Dengan Wajah Tertampan_ yang sudah kudapatkan beberapa tahun berturut-turut itu hilang!"

"Kau malah menghawatirkan itu? Dasar Ferret Albino sombong!" Karena jengkel, Hermione tanpa sadar malah memukulkan buku itu lagi pada wajah Draco,

"BERANG-BERANG IDIOT SIALAN!" Draco berteriak lagi, dan Hermione meminta maaf lagi.

Untung saja saat itu Madam Pince sedang ke kamar mandi, jika tidak habislah mereka berdua terkena marah karena menimbulkan suara yang sangat berisik.

Kali ini Hermione membawa Draco ke Hospital Wings karena hidung Draco berdarah gara gara pukulannya yang kedua,

"Madam Pomfrey! Tolong Draco !" Panggil Hermione, Madam Pomfrey langsung menghampiri mereka,saat melihat darah yang sedikit menetes dari tangan Draco Madam Pomfrey langsung menyingkirkan tangan Draco dari hidungnya dan langsung membersihkannya. Saat sudah tidak ada darah yang berceceran, Madam Pomfrey mengambil ramuan dan meminumkannya pada Draco. Beberapa saat setelah diberi ramuan itu, Draco tertidur.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai hidung bisa patah begitu?" Tanya Madam Pomfrey,

"Apa? Hidungnya patah? A-aku tak b-bermaksud untuk melukainya, aku-aku hanya sedikit kesal padanya," Hermione mulai terisak karena merasa bersalah,

"Yasudahlah, sekarang biarkan dia beristirahat sebentar selagi ramuan itu memperbaiki hidungnya," Madam Pomfrey tersenyum dan meninggalkan Hermione.

"Draco, maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud melukaimu. Sungguh,maafkan aku," Kata Hermione sambil menangis pada Draco yang masih tertidur.

Tak berapa lama Draco terbangun dengan bentuk hidung yang sudah lebih baik.

"Malfoy! Syukurlah kau sudah bangun, kau sudah tak apa?" tanya Hermione,

"Uhh, yeah aku lebih baik sekarang. Jam berapa ini?" Draco bertanya balik,

Hermione melihat jam tangannya, "Jam 3."

Draco mengangguk dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"So, apa semua persiapan untuk pengamatan kita sudah siap?" Tanya Draco,

"Aku sudah meminjam buku buku penunjang dari perpustakaan, teleskop sudah ada disana, perkamen.. Oh! Aku lupa! Aku tidak punya perkamen besar! Kita juga membutuhkannya dalam jumlah banyak! Bagaimana ini? Ini sudah sore dan karena ini Hogwarts kita tidak bisa ber-Apparate ke Diagon Alley!" Hermione mulai panik dan mondar-mandir,

Draco menghampirinya dan memegang bahu Hermione, berupaya menghentikannya, "Hey, tenang saja. Sekarang ayo kita temui Professor McGonagall dan meminta izin untuk menggunakan jaringan floo. Kita pasti diizinkan karena ini adalah detensi darinya."

"Benar juga, kita bisa menggunakan jaringan floo! Tumben sekali kau pintar!" Kata Hermione,

"Aku memang pintar, tidak seperti kau," Kata Draco.

Hermione ingin membalas perkataan Draco namun Draco segera menarik tangannya untuk menemui Professor McGonagall.

Di perjalanan mereka berpapasan dengan Astoria, Daphne, dan Pansy.

"Drakie? Sedang apa kau dengan si Mudbl- DAN APA APAAN KAU MENGGANDENG TANGANNYA?" Pansy berteriak dan langsung maju menghampiri mereka dan melepaskan gandengan tangan Draco dan Hermione.

Hermione hanya memandang heran pada Pansy yang seolah bertindak kalau Draco itu miliknya. Draco sendiri hanya memutar bola matanya dan berkata dengan nada ketus "Bukan urusanmu."

Merekapun berjalan melalui Pansy dan Draco kembali mengenggam lengan Hermione.

"Hai Daph, Tori!" Sapa Hermione, "Hai," Sapa Draco.  
"Hai juga, kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Daphne,  
"Menemui Professor McGonagall, menanyakan tentang detensi kami," Jawab Hermione,  
"Detensi? Detensi ap-" Belum selesai Daphne bicara, Draco memotong ucapannya, "Sudahlah, kami sedang terburu-buru."

Daphne hanya memutar bola matanya, Draco menarik Hermione untuk segera pergi. Hermione melihat ke arah Daphne dan Astoria dan tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Kau melihat tangan mereka?" Tanya Astoria kepada Daphne,  
"Yeah, memang kenapa? Kau masih menyukai Draco ya? Kusarankan sih biarkan dia bahagia dengan wanita yang dia mau, Move On Tori. Kau sudah pernah mengakui perasaanmu dan Draco juga sudah menjawab bahwa dia hanya menyayangimu sebagai adiknya." Jawab Daphne  
"Well, aku tak peduli. Siapa tau dia bisa mencintaiku nantinya," Kata Astoria,  
"Tapi Hermione itu sahabatmu, masa kau tega merebut Draco darinya?" Tanya Daphne,  
"Yeah dia memang sahabat baruku, tetapi jika ini menyangkut perasaanku aku tak peduli. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Draco jadi miliknya." Jawab Astoria sambil perrgi meninggalkan Daphne.

Daphne hanya menghela nafas kasar, adiknya itu memang tidak bisa dinasehati jika sudah menyangkut perasaannya terhadap Draco. Bahkan Daphne sendiri yakin bahwa perasaan adiknya itu bukan cinta, namun telah berubah menjadi ambisi.

* * *

Draco dan Hermione telah sampai di depan Gargoyle Batu yang dulunya akan menuju ke Ruangan Professor Dumbledore, namun sekarang ruangan itu berubah menjadi Ruangan Professor McGonagall.

Mereka terus berdiam didepan ruangan itu sambil memasang tampang bingung. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka bahkan tidak tahu kata sandi ke ruangan itu, Hermione telah mencoba berbagai macam sandi yang dulu dipakai saat itu masih Ruangan Professor Dumbledore, namun tak ada satupun yang benar. Mereka terus diam disitu hingga Professor Slughorn menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Ada kepentingan kepada Minerva?" tanya Professor Slughorn  
"Kami butuh perkamen besar untuk membuat peta bintang," Jawab Hermione  
"Peta bintang untuk apa?" Tanya Professor Slughorn  
"Detensi kami, yang diberikan saat kami sedang di hutan terlarang itu," Jawab Draco  
"Oh, detensi itu. Yang juga menyebabkan asramaku kehilangan 50 poin? Dan kurasa aku punya beberapa perkamen besar sisa menulis resep percobaan ramuanku. Ayo keruanganku saja!" Ajak Professor Slughorn  
"Kami benar-benar minta maaf soal itu, Professor." Hermione meminta maaf sambil mengikuti Professor Slughorn ke ruangannya.

"Ah, itu bukan salahmu, wanita tua itu saja yang seenaknya memotong poin asramaku. Kufikir sepertinya dia iri karena murid terpintar di Hogwarts yang asalnya penghuni asrama miliknya menjadi penghuni asramaku, padahal kan dia sendiri yang mengusulkan perpindahan asrama. Jadi bukan salahku ataupun asramaku jika siswi kesayangannya berpindah asrama. Dan jika aku tahu kaian akan bermesraan di hutan terlarang hari itu, aku tidak akan mengajak Minerva mencari tanaman obat bersamaku pada hari itu," Professor Slughorn mengomel.

Draco dan Hermione hanya terkekeh mendengarkan ucapan gurunya itu, padahal dalam hati Hermione berfikir apakah dirinya jika sedang mengomel terlihat seperti Professor Slughorn atau tidak. Jika iya dia akan berjanji tidak akan mengomel lagi.

Saat mereka sudah sampai di Ruangan Professor Slughorn, Professor Slughorn memberi mereka perkamen perkamen besar yang jumlahnya sangat banyak. Draco dan Hermione berterima kasih dan langsung menuju Menara Astronomi.

* * *

Di Menara Astronomi mereka menyimpan satu perkamen besar di tengah ruangan, dan sisanya mereka gulung dan disimpan di samping ruangan.

Hermione menepuk jidatnya, "Bukunya ketinggalan."  
"Buku apa?" Tanya Draco  
"Buku buku yang sudah kupinjam, untuk membantu kita membuat peta ini," Jawab Hermione  
"Dimana?" Tanya Draco lagi  
"Di asrama, di atas tempat tidurku."  
"Baiklah akan kuambil," Kata Draco sambil pergi mengambil buku Hermione.

Sesaat setelah Draco pergi, Hermione berfikir bagaimana cara Draco agar nanti masuk ke kamar murid perempun? Dia kan laki-laki. Mencoba tidak peduli, Hermione mengedikkan bahunya dan mengatur teleskop.

* * *

Draco melewati koridor- koridor yang sedang ramai oleh murid murid yang baru pulang dari kunjungan Hogsmeade mereka. Seperti biasa setiap murid perempuan yang melihatnya akan langsung berbisik bisik atau bahkan menyapanya, yang sudah pasti akan Draco balas dengan membentuk sebuah seringai diwajahnya.

Saat sampai di asramanya, Draco langsung menuju kamar murid perempuan dan baru saja satu langkah dia masuk, Pansy langsung memeluknya dan berteriak "Drakie Drakie Drakie! Kau sudah sadar rupanya. Kau sudah pergi meninggalkan mudblood itu dan menghampiriku. Aku senang kau sudah sadar."

Draco melepaskan pelukan Pansy dengan kasar dan langsung bertanya kepada murid yang sepertinya masih kelas satu, "Adik manis, bisakah kau memberitahuku dimana letak tempat tidur Hermione ?"  
Murid itu merona, lalu ia menunjukkan letak tempat tidur Hermione.

Draco berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Hermione, mengambil buku yang ada diatas tempat tidurnya. Dan saat melihat ke arah rak yang ada disamping tempat tidur Hermione, Draco mengerutkan keningnya. Dia bingung karena jika dia perhatikan rak-rak milik murid lain berisi kosmetik, sedangkan milik Hermione penuh dengan buku-buku. Draco tersenyum melihat perbedaan itu dan kembali ke Menara Astronomi.

* * *

"Ini buku-bukunya," Kata Draco sesaat setelah dia sampai di Menara Astronomi.

Sambil menunggu waktu sampai jam 9 malam agar bintang yang mereka amati lebih jelas, mereka membaca buku-buku itu sambil mempelaajarinya.

Saat waktu telah menunjukkan jam 9, mereka memulai pengamatannya. Draco bagian menggambar dan Hermione bagian mengamati.

"Draco, buat di pojok kanan bawah Rasi Pegasus dengan kemiringan 40°,"  
Draco segera menggambarnya, dan karena keluarga Malfoy mengambil nama setiap anggota keluarga mereka dari nama nama rasi bintang, jadi Draco sudah tahu banyak tentang bentuk bentuk rasi bintang.

"Draco, di bagian tengah buat rasi bintangmu, Rasi Draco."  
"Dibawahnya buat rasi Ursa Mayor."

Mereka terus membuatnya, sesekali Hermione memeriksa gambaran Draco. Jika ada yang salah sedikit saja, mereka mengulanginya dari awal. Setelah selesai, merekapun terdiam menikmati angin malam sambil melihat bintang-bintang yang bersinar indah bak pualam.

"Apa kau suka Astronomi, Mione?" Tanya Draco,  
"Ya, aku suka. Apakah kau menyukainya?" Tanya balik Hermione  
"Aku sukanya padamu."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Chapter ini kaya Chapter wawancara .-. Kayanya kalimat tanyanya terlalu banyak ya?**

 **Untuk kak WolfShad'z makasih udah ngasihtau cara penulisan yang benar :D**

 **Thanks juga yang udah Review, dan juga para silent readers.**

 **Mind to Review,please? ;)**


	6. Chapter 6 : Just Kidding

CHAPTER:

HERMIONE? IN SLYTHERIN?

DISCLAIMER : HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING

WARNING!

DLDR,OOC,GAJE,TYPO,ALUR LAMBAT,DAN KEKURANGAN LAINNYA.

.

.

Hermione POV

"Aku sukanya kau."

Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Draco bilang dia menyukaiku. Draco Menyukaiku.

Aku merasa pipiku memanas dan aku yakin wajahku sudah memerah sekarang, tidak. Jangan sampai Draco melihatnya, ini memalukan. Sebelum Draco sempat melihatku aku memalingkan wajahku. Tak tahu kenapa aku jadi tersenyum sendiri.

"Tapi aku hanya bercanda."

Senyumanku pudar seketika, dan tidak tahu kenapa tiba tiba hatiku terasa sakit. Apa-apaan orang ini? Setelah membuatku bahagia lalu dia seenaknya saja membuat hatiku sakit, dasar tidak punya perasaan. Tapi untuk apa aku peduli? Aku bahkan tidak menyukainya. Tapi jika aku tidak menyukainya mengapa hatiku sakit? Ah sudahlah memikirkan itu membuat kepalaku pusing saja.

Lalu aku membalikkan wajahku menghadap padanya sambil berusaha tersenyum, sial mengapa hanya tersenyum saja rasanya begitu sulit sih?

"Sudah kuduga kau hanya bercanda, tidak mungkin kan kau menyukaiku? Hahahaha itu konyol sekali," Kuharap suara tawaku tidak terlalu terdengar memaksa.

"Sebenarnya mungkin saja. Bahkan memang benar."

"Maaf, apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas," Bicara apa sih orang ini? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa apa. Ya, itu sangat tidak mungkin."

Lagi-lagi kata katanya menyakiti hatiku, aku hanya diam dan pamit kepadanya untuk kembali ke asrama.

.

Normal POV

Hermione pergi meninggalkan Menara Astronomi dengan perasaan tidak karuan, sedangkan Draco hanya menghela nafas dan kembali melihat beberapa lama, akhirnya Draco juga kembali ke asrama.

Keesokan harinya Hermione agak menjauh dari Draco, dia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa. Dia hanya ingin menjaga jarak dari Draco, karena entah mengapa hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja membuat Hermione teringat kata-kata Draco kemarin dan membuat hatinya sakit. Hermione sangat ingin menceritakan hal ini pada Ginny, namun Hermione merasa sekarang dia dan Ginny sudah tidak sedakat dulu lagi. Akhirnya Hermione memutuskan untuk menceritakan hal ini pada Astoria dan Daphne.

Saat hari sudah malam, tepatnya jam 8 malam saat Astoria dan Daphne sudah ada di kamar, Hermione menghampiri mereka.

"Daph, Tori, apa kalian sibuk?" Tanya Hermione  
"Tidak," jawab Daphne dan Astoria bersamaan  
"Apa boleh aku bercerita pada kalian?" Tanya Hermione lagi  
"Tentu saja," Jawab mereka bersamaan lagi

Hermione menghela nafas dan mulai bercerita, ia menceritakan semua percakapan dan perasaannya saat di Menara Astronomi. Ia juga bertanya mengapa hatinya terasa sakit padahal dia tidak menyukai Draco.

Daphne menjawab, "Kau menyukainya tetapi kau tidak menyadarinya, bersabarlah, anak itu memang kadang kurang ajar dan tidak peka akan perasaan perempuan. Tapi aku melihat bagaimana cara Draco menatapmu dan kurasa dia memang menyukaimu namun belum berani untuk mengungkapkannya, bisa juga ia takut kau tidak membalas cintanya jadi dia langsung meralat perkataannya."

Astoria melanjutkan, "Apa yang dikatakan Daphne bisa saja benar, tapi kurasa Draco tidak akan meralat perkataannya jika ia benar-benar menyukai seseorang, jadi kusarankan kau mundur saja perlahan daripada kau lebih sakit lagi nantinya."

Mendengar perkataan Astoria, Daphne menyikutnya dan memelototinya, namun Astoria hanya mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum. Sedangkan Hermione menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau ini bukannya menghibur malah membuatnya tambah sedih," bisik Daphne  
"Hey, aku hanya memperingatkannya karena kurasa memang Draco tidak menyukainya, dan memang tidak mungkin kan?" bisik Astoria pada Daphne,Daphne hanya memutar bola matanya dan mulai menenangkan Hermione.

.

Sementara itu Draco dan Blaise sedang mencari Theo.

"Untuk apa sih kita mencari Theo?" Tanya Blaise,  
"Aku hanya ingin menceritakan sesuatu pada kalian," jawab Draco.  
Baru saja Blaise akan berbicara lagi, Draco memotongnya dengan berkata, "Cari saja dan jangan banyak bicara."  
Blaise mengangkat alisnya dan mengangguk.

Setelah beberapa lama mencari, akhirnya mereka menemukan Theo yang sedang berciuman dengan seorang perempuan di Lorong dekat Asrama Ravenclaw. Melihat hal itu Draco hanya menatap Theo malas dan menarik kerah baju Theo dari belakang. Theo yang terkejut hanya bisa memandang Draco dengan tatapan bertanya bercampur kesal.

"Ikut aku." Kata Draco dengan wajah serius, mau tak mau Theo mengikutinya dan berkata pada perempuan itu bahwa dia akan menemuinya lagi nanti.

Setelah mereka sampai di asrama, mereka bertiga duduk di tempat tidur Draco setelah sebelumnya Draco mengusir semua murid yang ada didalam kamar keluar, bahkan yang sudah tidur pun ia bangunkan.

"Mengapa kau harus mengusir mereka? Kau tinggal merapalkan mantra silencio dan mereka semua tidak akan mendengarnya," Ucap Theo  
Draco menepuk jidatnya, "Benar juga. Tapi yasudahlah mereka sudah terlanjur kuusir."

Theo dan Blaise menghela nafasnya.

"Kau mau bicara apa ? Jika ini hal yang tidak penting, aku akan pergi lagi menemui perempuan yang tadi. Sialan kau mengangguku saja," ucap Theo  
"Ini tentang Hermione."  
"Ada apa dengan Granger? Dan sejak kapan kau memanggilnya Hermione?" Tanya Blaise,  
"Sejak dia menyukainya, tentu saja" Jawab Theo,  
"Sejak kapan dia menyukai Granger? Mengapa aku tidak tahu?" Tanya Blaise lagi,  
"Dia memang tidak menceritakannya, tapi aku tahu dia menyukainya" Jawab Theo

Draco hanya terdiam, lalu menghela nafasnya dan memulai ceritanya. Sama seperti Hermione, dia juga menceritakan semua percakapan mereka di ruang Astronomi.

"Menurut kalian mengapa dia seperti menjauhiku?" tanya Draco setelah ia selesai bercerita,  
"Apa kau bodoh, mate? Mengapa kau malah mengatakan kau hanya bercanda? Kau fikir perempuan mana yang tidak sakit hati jika ada pria yang menyatakan perasaannya lalu seenaknya saja meralatnya? Pasti Hermione merasa kau memainkan perasaannya, jadi dia menjauh darimu." Ucap Theo panjang lebar,  
"Dia memalingkan muka! Kufikir dia tidak menyukaiku, aku takut dia marah padaku jadi aku langsung meralat ucapanku," Sangkal Draco,  
"Mungkin dia merona, mate. Perempuan suka memalingkan wajahnya jika sedang merona," Ucap Theo lagi,

Draco terdiam memikirkan perkataan Theo. Namun pikirannya terhenti saat Blaise tiba-tiba berkata,

"Tapi bisa saja Granger tidak menyukaimu, bisa saja dia menjauhimu karena memang dia marah padamu. Menurutku sih, lebih baik kau memilih yang pasti saja. Kurasa Astoria menyukaimu."

"Ya! Kau dekati saja Astoria, biarkan Granger yang cantik itu menjadi milikku!" Tiba tiba saja Anthony mengikuti perbincangan mereka.

Draco, Blaise, dan Theo menengokkan kepala mereka kearah Anthony serentak dan berkata"Sejak kapan kau disini?"  
"Sejak bagian Granger tidak menyukaimu."

Draco menghela nafas lega, setidaknya dia hanya mendengar sedikit. Walaupun sebenarnya Draco merasa kesal karena seenaknya saja dia berkata bahwa Hermione untuknya, tidak akan sedikitpun Draco berikan Hermione pada Anthony karena Hermione hanya milik dirinya.

Tunggu, milik dirinya? Beberapa menit lalu dia sudah membulatkan niatnya untuk menyatakan cintanya lagi pada Hermione, namun setelah mendengar ucapan Blaise Draco merasa ragu.

Jadi apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Apakah Hermione menyukainya?

Apakah dia harus memilih seseorang yang sudah pasti menyukainya?

Astoria atau Hermione?

 **TBC**

 **Hello! Choco balik lagi nih! Ada yang kangen? Gaada ya? Yang kesel karena nunggu ff ini di update? Banyak..**

 **Maaf banget ya Choco baru update, tugas tugas numpuk banget, terus ada UAS juga. Mau update lewat HP ganti operator jadi gabisa buka ffn, jadinya baru bisa update sekarang. Maaf kalau agak berantakan, gak tau kenapa pas mau di edit malah banyak kode-kode gitu gangerti, jadinya inipun ketik ulang lagi.**

 **Ini kependekan gak sih?**

 **Oke, yaudah segitu aja.**

 **Thanks for all readers, dan lebih banyak makasih buat yang udah review.**

 **Mind to review, please?**


End file.
